Tales of Twins
by Hibuki
Summary: With nothing left in the past, two brothers walk together to find something to belong to. Becoming ever distant, Sync must hold on to their fragile brotherhood as Pulse fights his desire for power to make his dreams a reality. After falling for a certain chocolate dog, Emperor Azir seeks to separate the two unless Sync aligns himself with Shurima. But what exactly does Sync want?
1. Sync and Pulse

Hello all! This is my first story (Kind of) and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the stories except my OCs (Sync and Pulse). The other characters mentioned in this story belong respectively to their owners.

**Updated: 10/19/2014. Added more to detail and distinct aspects that make Pulse and Sync unique in their own way. Also found a few errors.**

* * *

><p><em>~I've been bleeding in your silence<em>

_I feel safer in your violence_

_I hold on gently to what is left~_

I chased the fire flies around the Boundary, their fluorescent light making streaks in the eternal night as I waited for pulse. Today, we joined the Fields of justice but first we had to go through procedures that dictated if were fit to be a Champion. As always Pulse went first. I didn't mind though—chasing my new friends around seemed more satisfying and enjoyable than answering random questions. I was out of breath by the time I lapped the Boundary for the fifth time and sprawled out on the cool soft grass the tickled my fur slightly.

The Boundary was my chamber, my inner sanctum from the world outside. The Council gave rooms like these to every Champion to remind them of home and mine was _exactly_ like home—except the bed—that was new. The moon hung forever in here, the land was vast and green, flowers that natural bloomed at night breathed forever and never rested for the dawn. The only creatures that reminded me of home were the countless fire flies that roamed restlessly.

Pulse startled me when he tapped my shoulder. He smiled and looked peered down over me, almost like like a protective force.

"Can you knock?" I asked and pounced on him, wrapping my arms around his neck with a warm smile.

He groaned. "They sent me in here to get you," he paused. "Why the hell would there be a door in a forest?"

"Because there is," I reply and point to the door that seemed to be out of place. "On the outside, my room is just another door like all the others. Inside is where the magic is."

"Can I get up? And it's your turn to see the council."

Pulse and I were twins—identical in just about every aspect. Our eyes were a brilliant blue, two white stripes on either side of our faces; however, we did try to make it easier for people to distinguish us. Pulse wore our father's ruby fang and I wore my mother's opal fang.

We walked together down the wide white halls passing other facilities that we would soon be using. Champions wandered aimlessly either resting in the garden or conversing amongst themselves. Huge arches separated pillars that supported each entry and had strange symbols on each entry way. We received a few glances and intrigued whispers but no one approached us. I licked Pulse's ear and he cringes, a soft red tint in his face.

"They're talking about us." I smiled, my tail swaying slowly behind me.

"If they weren't, they sure are now, thanks." Pulse rolled his eyes; his tan fur bristled a bit from his rising anger.

My smile widened and a desire to laugh swelled within me. The next turn brought us to large steel twin doors. Pulse leaned against a nearby wall and lowered his head as if he were going to take a nap.

"I'll wait for you here and then we'll go get something to eat. Okay?"

I nod and push past the doors. What welcomed me was a white room with marble pillars and atop the pillars were five shrouded figures in cloaks.

"How will we tell the difference between the two?"

"Hello!" I wave and smile. I enjoyed meeting new people.

"That's how." They all say in unison.

I tilted my head in confusion.

"Your brother, Pulse," he pauses briefly trying to find the right words. "Is quite rude."

"Pulse? Nah!" I waved it off but they didn't seem to believe me. I wonder why?

"We will ask you someone questions. Please answer honestly and the best to your knowledge." Another says.

I nod in agreement and bounce on my heels excitedly. I just hoped it's nothing too personal.

"The two of you come from an area in Runeterra recently discovered. Pulse called it the _Plains_. Is this true?"

I nod. Okay…simple enough questions.

"You appear to be to a type of wolf species? If not, what are you?"

"We are. Our race is called _Entelexia_. We-"

"What is an _Entelexia?"_ One of them interrupted.

"It's what we're called. Just means a being of higher power. We watch over the Plains and protect the land from invaders."

"When we discovered the Plains there wasn't anything like you there? Why is that?"

I felt a lump in my throat. I scratched my head distracting myself. "Because Pulse and me killed them all." I responded.

"You killed them?"

"We…" I trailed off. The feelings of regret and bitter nostalgia seemed to resurface. I swallowed and kept my eyes lowered, not quite at my feet but enough to not feel like they were staring me down. "In our race, daughters are born to be leaders. Our mother loved us but our father resented and scorned us. He wanted a daughter and felt we brought him nothing but shame." A pressure began to build on my stomach. Was I going to cry?

"One day he and a few others transpired to kill their sons and us. Our mother defended us but—I…we," I trailed off and closed my eyes. My mother's necklace seemed to burn a hole in my chest. I didn't like talking about mom but it was an accident but...it would make us seem like uncontrollable beasts-which we were. Primal and untamed just like the Plains.

"We killed them." I growled. "All of them!" I clenched my fist feeling hot tears fall from my eyes. I tried to control myself. I breathed and exhaled feeling my heart beat slow, digging my claws in my palm to distract myself. The pressure in my chest ceased and I unclenched my fists.

I smile warmly at them. "And that's it. As far as why we're the only ones left."

There was another irritable silence but eventually one of them spoke. "The power the two of you have will be monitored. The two of you seem unstable and if you wish to remain here, the two of you must receive counseling for your emotions. Do you understand?"

I nod in agreement. Outside, Pulse waited. I quickly wipe my face and breathe. He looked up as if just woken. "What did they ask you?" He didn't seem to notice.

"Just a few questions about myself." I replied.

He arched a brow and studied me. "Hungry?"

"Yeah. Sure."

The Cafeteria was somewhat crowded but there was an empty seat in the back. I poked at my food. I was used to hunting for my own and the food here seemed odd. They called it fries and a burger. Pulse didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"Sync," Pulse called me, my mouth stuffed with tasty fries.

"Mm?" Was all I could manage as I tried to swallow.

"See those two?" I follow Pulse's gaze to two others who sat at a nearby table. One appeared to be a chocolate furred dog and the other was a crocodile. "I hear they're brothers. Pretty strong too."

I looked at them trying to make out features but from where I was it was difficult. I licked my lips. "I want one."

Pulse gives me an odd look. "Are you okay?" he laughs.

I tap my fingers on the table. "I need a distraction."

"A distraction? Something bothering you?"

I look at him and give him a reassuring smile. "Nope. Nothing at all."

After we ate Pulse wanted to go exploring while I decided to visit the library. I had never read or seen books before and it's not like I had anything else to do. We wouldn't be able to compete in the League just yet. Books were everywhere on shelves and seemed endless. The lighting was dim but there were lamps at wooden tables and other areas. The library was busy. Champions sat and either read together, sat alone, or was researching something on the many computers. I thumbed a book reading the cover.

"Do you need assistance finding something?" A baritone voice startled me and I fumbled to catch the book—it made a resounding thud against the floor. Graceful. As. Fuck. Before I could apologize and pick it up, the chocolate dog from earlier already had. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and I could feel my heart beat quickening. His body was taut with _very_ clear muscle definition in all the right places. His dark brown eyes held mine as I stared into them, heat rising in my body. I rubbed my neck nervously.

"Would you like to sit?"

"Huh?" I choked.

"You seem flustered. Would you like to sit?"

I mentally slapped myself. I wanted to say huh again but didn't want to seem like an idiot. But those dark brown eyes…I blushed a bit and averted my gaze.

"Uh, sure."

He led me to a comfy sitting area with a strange looking glass cups and red cushions.

"Sit." He says and pours a liquid into a cup.

Sit where? On the cushion? I sat slowly and sank into the chair. My posture was too relaxed and made me uncomfortable as I tried to sit up-right.

The chocolate dog chuckled at my discomfort and I groaned. "My name is Nasus. And you are, my new companion?"

"Sync," I replied and finally get myself in a good position. I hate this cushion.

"Sync is it? So the other is Pulse then?"

I nod with a brow arched. Was he going to question me, too?" He passes me a cup, the liquid green smelling of herbs, and felt warm in my hands. I sniffed lightly taking in the scent.

"What is this? I ask and sniffed again.

"Tea." He responded, his eyes watching me with a unique interests…those dark brown eyes.

I sipped slowly, a strange taste, yet warm and soothing as it slid down my throat. I felt more comfortable sitting with Nasus as I exhaled contently.

"What brings you to the library Sync?" he asks and sips from his own cup.

"I've never read a book," I paused. "Or seen one for that matter."

"Would you like me to give you one?"

"Give me a book? Okay." I say, my ears perk. It then soon occurred to me that I wouldn't be able to read in my room. Since the moon was eternal, the light was enough for me to see my surrounding but not small print. "Could I read in here instead?"

He smiles and sends another flutter in my stomach. My tail sways excitedly behind me.

"Certainly. You're welcome here anytime."

I leave the Library sometime after but not after stubbing my toe against the corner of a shelf trying to get one last glimpse at Nasus. Still graceful though. I sigh at my performance. I hope he doesn't get the wrong impression...

That night-which was always night, I lie in bed staring up at the moon, a smile on my face and in my heart. I giggled and turned over hiding my excitement and blush into my pillow. So his name is Nasus…I remembered his muscles flexing from simply picking up the book…and those dark brown transfixing eyes. What a beautiful creature…

The eternal moon bathed my body in its brilliant glow and I drifted off to sleep with a nagging drowsiness and thoughts of seeing Nasus again…

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please review and enjoy reading the rest! :3<p> 


	2. Brotherly Love

Chapter 2 up and ready.

The content is a little M rated for this chapter so please be advised.

R&R~

* * *

><p><em>~All of the these lies are coming down tonight<em>

_And let your walls cave in, let the world around you die~_

One thing I began to hate about the Boundary was being unable to tell the time of day. Maybe it would be nice to see the rising sun? I stretched and decided to use the Institute's facilities to freshen up. I would have to make a mental note to ask the council to add a river or a waterfall.

I yawned and padded down the hallway. There was a small line and I groaned not wanting to wait but smiled when I noticed Pulse last in line. I threw my arms around his neck and licked his cheek. A few champions in front of us laughed and Pulse glared, his fur bristled with his rising anger, a faint tint of red in his face.

"I hate it when you do that!" He growled.

Truth was I think he loved it. He never fights against it and even now I'm still holding him. I release him and he wipes his cheek with his arm.

"Cute bedhead," I say and he frowns matting his white hair. "I assume you slept okay?" I chuckle.

"Yeah. You?"

"Better than usual actually." Heat rose in my cheeks as I remembered spending time with Nasus. "I actually met him yesterday." I added.

"Did you?" Pulse smiles. "How was he?"

"He seems really nice, strong, intelligent…hard body," I trailed of practically drooling.

He laughs at me. "Did you meet the other one?"

I shake my head. "I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Oh."

Pulse was next to use the bathroom which meant I would be standing alone. Before he walked off I reached for his hand. He turns and arches a brow in a confused manner.

"Can we shower together? You know…like we use to?"

Luckily for my brother, no one was around to hear me. He blushed and scratched the back of his head, his eyes averting my gaze. I enjoyed teasing Pulse my brother simply because it was easy…although it began to annoy me when he hesitated to hang around me. He was never this defensive back home—he welcomed it. We had nothing but each other…

"I guess so," he says, his voice barely audible.

"We don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want embarrass you," I smile warmly…even though it hurt to. I always smile when I lie. There was never a reason to challenge Pulse's decisions.

"No—I want to," he sighed. His eyes were everywhere but on me. What was he afraid of? Being judged by people he didn't even know or was it something else? Has the love for me since diminished? I could hear the quickening beat of his heart, the nervous movement in his fingers.

He grabbed my arm and led me pass showers already in use. I sucked my teeth in disappointment wanting to see the many naked bodies but the heavy steam and closed curtains gave the others intimacy. Oh well…one day.

There was a vacant shower in the back. Pulse drew the curtains; his gaze still never met mine. An ache in my chest made me wrap my arms around myself and it suddenly became harder to breathe. I rubbed my arms. I looked for his eyes.

"Are you mad at me, brother? Did I do something wrong?" I asked. Maybe it was me?

He finally met my gaze and I could see the concern in his face. His eyes were a bit watery as if he was fighting back from crying…but Pulse never cried. "No? Why would you think that?"

"You've been…so distant. As if I did something wrong. Are you lying to me? Pulse what's bothering you?"

Pulse covered his face either wiping the sweat from his face or his pride hiding the truth from me. He remained silent and I swallowed a lump in my throat, the truth sinking in that it _was_ my fault. My ears sank and I chewed on my lip. The space between us seemed so far apart. Why was he changing?

"I—I'm scared okay! I'm scared Sync…" I could see the frustration in his eyes, the quivering of his lips, and the tear that fell from his face. He sniffed. "Since we left Plains…you never blamed me."

"Blamed you?" I asked confused. "What do I have to blame you for? I don't understand…"

"I thought you were mad at me!" he yelled. "I took everything from you! You lied to the council to protect me!"

"I—I'm not mad Pulse." I tell him. "It was an accident." Most of what happened was true; however, Pulse's rage and anger overcame him. He became nothing more than blind fury and killed our mother who only wanted to protect us. I wasn't mad. I was sad Pulse kept his feelings so long from me. The built up sorrow he held inside…

"How can you not be mad?! She was everything to us!" He sobbed. "I killed her! I…took her away…" Pulse appeared to be panicking. He held his hands out in front of him and I watched as they shook violently and uncontrollably.

I couldn't bear to watch my brother's wall crumble any longer. I understood him. I understand what happened. He didn't need to suffer and I'm sure our mother wouldn't have wanted him to. I'm alive today because of what he did. Did he not realize? He noticed me approach him and backed away.

"Don't come near me, Sync! I swear, I'll-!"

I embraced Pulse. Blaming him was the last thing I'd do. I was the weak one and he was the strong one. This was no secret. If that incident didn't happen I wouldn't be here holding him today. I groaned when I suddenly felt searing pain in my neck. Pulse sank his teeth in my exposed neck—not enough to draw blood but he did break the skin but I didn't let go. I held him and waited for him to calm down.

"I'm not mad Pulse. I promise. Do you remember what you said to me before you we came here?" I held him tighter. "You said you'd protect me from now on so I wouldn't be afraid to live anymore. I was so scared when Dad raised his sword against me but you protected me. Do you know I'd be dead without you?"

If it were possibly to squeeze him tighter—I did. I balled my hands in his vest and watched the tears fall and blend with the condensation on the floor. Pulse cried too, his fangs no longer scathing me. We stayed like for a while but I remembered why we originally came in here for—to take a shower.

Pulse stripped his clothing and I followed his example. I had forgotten that even though in appearance our bodies were slightly different. Pulse's seemed sculptured to perfection while I was just well-fit. The water was hot and comforting against my fur and I sighed contently feeling nostalgic about the old days.

"Will you wash my back? Pulse asked. I agreed with a smile. He stood under the water as I lathered my hands with soap and gently worked my nimble fingers around his back. His fur felt soft in my hands. He tensed at my contact but groaned softly when I touched certain areas with built up tension. I kept only on his back and shoulders—I knew better than to go any lower. We didn't have THAT kind of relationship.

"I'm sorry," he mutters. "I didn't mean to push you away or—"

"It's okay Pulse. At the end of the day, you still love me, right?" I smiled and looked over his shoulder, a red tint in his cheeks.

"Yes." He responded. I hugged him from behind and inhaled his strong scent. I loved my brother dearly and I hope we never feel this way again. "Always."

It was my turn next. Pulse's hands were more callous than mine but he was being gentle. The night, we were never the same. There was nothing left of our past but instead, something we could build. Pulse and Sync aren't even our real names—we discarded those with the truth and sought to become something more. That's what brought us to the Fields of Justice. Either we join a new pack or we create one.

"So tell me about Nasus. Is he the one?" Pulse laughed.

The question startled me and some water got in my mouth. I choked a bit and Pulse patted my back.

"Have you met anyone?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Dodging my question, eh?"

"Not at all."

The institute was nice enough to give us a clean pair of cloths. I was given a long-sleeve black shirt with dark jeans and Pulse was given a gray sleeveless shirt with the same pair of jeans. We got our food which I again was unable to identify. We found an empty table and sat. There were more Champions unlike yesterday but no sign of Nasus.

"There you are Pulse." A lithe woman called from behind, her nine tails dancing behind her back. She wore a skimpy kimono and was quite the beauty. Her golden pools eyed Pulse's with desire, a sultry grin spread across her face. She leaned over him, exposing her cleavage for him to see and giggled almost too sweetly in his ear.

Pulse looked at me apologetically and I raised a brow.

"Sync, this is Ahri. Ahri this is my brother."

"I know," she replied and sat sideways in his lap. She then looked at me expectantly.

"Hello." I muttered. I don't like you…which is what I wanted to say but that would be rude. I didn't like the way she teased my brother—that was my job. She seemed to realize this and smiled mischievously much like a fox would. A growl stirred in my chest.

"You asked me to show you around today. Are you ready?" She stood, a tail sliding up his chin.

"Uh, yeah," he stuttered and she took his hands in hers. "Sorry Sync. I'll see you later okay?"

I nod but not before glaring at the succubus that had my brother in her hands. She winked at me and with that the two were off and I was left alone…again. I slammed my elbow a bit too hard on the table and leaned my face against hand. What the hell else am I supposed to do? I smiled feeling those butterflies again. I could see if Nasus was busy. Wouldn't hurt right to check.

The Library was also more populated today than yesterday making it more difficult to find Nasus. I searched in the area we were yesterday but instead met with a very abrasive bull that glared at me when I bumped into him.

"Sync?" A familiar voice called and I smiled. Nasus stood in between shelves, a pair of spectacles on his face. I tried hiding my excitement seeing him again but the swaying of my tail betrayed me. He just looked so adorable with those glasses on. And again…those dark brown eyes…ugh!

I looked for an excuse to see him without being too creepy. "You said I could come and read here. Just taking you up on your offer," I smile.

He returns it with a pleasant smile of his own and it took all of me to stop from pouncing on him. _Control yourself…_

Nasus led me to another vacant area but this time with actual chairs. I sat across from him and watched him lean his head in hand, his arms flexing as he does so. I pretend to read but honestly I'm stealing glances when I could—my tail never stopped swaying. His scent was welcoming and almost inviting with secret temptations.

I wondered if I should make the first move but when those dark brown eyes met mine I got flustered and stared down at the same page I've been on for the past five or six minutes. I chew my lip.

"Hey Nasus." He looks up at me, a smile tugging at his lips. I shove the book in my face. "Nevermind!"

What was wrong with me? It was quite obvious I liked Nasus—I mean enjoyed his company. But what should I do? It was hard enough simply forming a sentence. It was a good thing he was patient and if he wasn't he sure as hell didn't make it obvious.

"Nasus," I called again. The same amused smile stayed on his face. "Do you have any sibling?" His smiled faded and was replaced by a look of guilt or something that I was unable to identify.

"I do," he replied. "His name is Renekton."

Oh that's nice. So they really were brothers. "Is he anything like you?"

It took a moment for Nasus to answer. He seemed pained by my question. "No. My brother's mind is shattered and you would do well to avoid him."

"His mind is shattered?" judging by his serious facial expression, he was serious. Renekton, from afar seemed harmless but I guess I would have to take his word for it.

"With Emperor Azir's revival, he is able to contain my brother's fury within the Institute but outside, in the Rift, Azir's influence isn't restricting his blood lust."

Pulse and I started out matches tomorrow and apparently, we already had someone to fear. But Pulse would seek it as a challenge. Could he handle Renekton if they ever crossed?

We sat and read together in silence after I accidently brought up a touchy subject. _Smooth Sync. Very Smooth_. I sighed, closed my book and apologized to Nasus for the awkward evening but he simply smiled.

"You're always welcomed in here Sync. Please come again when your mind is more settled."

"Huh?" I tiled my head in confusion.

"Nothing." He replied and waved me off with a smile before disappearing back behind the grandeur of books.

The moon welcomed me along with my fire fly friends. I sniffed the night air and inhaled the familiar scents of our once home. A sound caught my attention, a waterfall cascaded from arches in the distance. No way! I ran over and slid my hand under; the water was cool in my hands. I don't even remember asking them but this works out. A knock at my door startled me.

I eyed it suspiciously. "Come in," I called. Pulse walked in with a pillow clutched in his hands and closed the door behind him.

He scratched the side of his face. "I was thinking we could sleep together tonight. I was having trouble sleeping."

I smile warmly and wrap my arms around his neck but before I could lick him, he licked me first! It startled me but I laughed and blushed. He had never did that before.

"Don't tell anyone!"

Sync held me close and I peered up at him, his cerulean blue eyes gleaming with tenderness that only I received. I inhaled his scent and reveled in the memories. He was warm and protective. I felt safe with my brother and more relaxed than I've ever been.

"I love you, Pulse." I say and nuzzle my nose into his neck.

He laughs. "I love you, too, Sync."


	3. Seducing Part 1

Hello all. I was really excited and happy when I reached 300 views. I'm glad you guys are giving my writing a chance but I'd appreciate some feedback. Do I need to work on something or am I missing any key points… Anyway, though, thanks guys! R&R!

**Updated 10/20/14-Found errors...Also added a bit more content.**

* * *

><p>~All that grace<p>

All that body

All that face

Makes me wanna party~

Throb…

I felt warm and safe in my brother's arms. The eternal night, his strong scent that carried in the crisp cool breeze of the morning, and the moon bathed him in its light. He looked peaceful and it showed his softer features. He snored softly in my ear which made them twitch with an unusual sensation. I grinned mischievously and reach up and sticking a finger in one of his nostrils. He woke abruptly and jerked back. He glared down at me, his eyes a dull color and seemingly heavy with fatigue.

Throb…!

"Sync, I'm going to close my eyes and you better be dying or on fire!"

I chuckled and slipped out of his grasp. I stretched and yawned and he did the same. I gave him a bashful look at what I saw.

"That's…a nice tent you got there," I laugh.

He looks down and then back at me with an annoyed look. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

I rolled my eyes and took in the crisp air. It tingled and felt cool in my throat. Just being in my room felt like rebirth every day never rising dawn. Without warning, Pulse tackles me to the ground and began to tickle me, his fingers scrambled at my exposed body. I yelped in laughter and tried to protect my abdomens from his assault.

_**Throb!**_

I cried in unbearable pain. It was so sudden and coursed through my body with a spreading agony. Pulse immediately backed away from me, concern and astonishment in his voice, his eyes searched for the cause of my sudden outburst. I covered my neck slowly backing away from him. Another wave of agony makes me lurch over and I clench my teeth resisting the urge to cry out again. Pulse narrowed his eyes and watched me cautiously.

"Move your hand." his voice stern and demanding. Something in about this made me think he already knew what happened.

I whimpered and tried to smile but the pain made me grimace instead. He yanks my hands away, the muscle in my arm popping.

"That hurt Pulse!" I wince and snatch my hand back.

Blood spilled slowly from my neck and down my arm, the warm liquid turning cold in the air and making me shudder. I looked at him pensively through the pain.

"I'm fine Pulse. I just need to get it looked at and—"

"Why did you hide this from me, Sync?" He was getting furious and he kept clenching and unclenching his hand. He was becoming impatient.

I sighed and covered the wound. It burned at my touch causing me to wince again. "We were getting so close again and I don't even know what—"

"This isn't something you had from me! We're brothers! You're in pain and—"

"You're certainly not acting like it!" I spat and tasted iron and bitterness in my mouth.

"What does that fucking mean?!"

"It didn't hurt until just now and you're yelling at me as if I know! You didn't break the skin yesterday. Why are you yelling at me!?"

"I—"He hesitated. "I need to be alone." he gave me an apologetic look but he didn't apologize and headed towards the door. I didn't stop him. I didn't want to stop him. Always yelling, always feeling guilty when it's not prompted…

I needed to get examined but I didn't know where to go. Maybe going to Nasus would help me? I wandered the halls and it seemed like my condition was getting worse and I was beginning to feel sick. My body was hot and I leaned against the wall for support. I felt like I was about to—I lurched over and vomited. Ugh. What was happening to my body?

I wiped my flushed face but not before vomiting again. Someone came to me and moved me away from the growing puddle. My vision was obscured so I wasn't able to see who the figure was and they obviously couldn't lift me. A crowd began to form around me but no one seemingly strong enough was actually able to help me. I pressed my head to the cool floor feeling slight relief but my body remained hot and sickly. Their gasps and whispers began to bother me; they all began to chant something eerie, like a chorus of chaos, their voices peaking and resounding in my head louder and louder in my head.

"Shut up!" I yelled, a growl bellowed from and everything went silent. I looked up…no one was there. Not even the person that I thought helped me. I was crouched alone, my face on the floor alone. I was hallucinating now. Pulse's bite did this?

I soon felt strong arms around me. A person had picked me up effortlessly, my pounding head naturally burrowing into their strong physique. They were warm and comforting, their fur tickled mine. He was familiar with scents of ink on pages and a fresh clean smell—Nasus. Calling his name seemed virtually impossible. When I tried to open my mouth, a groan escaped. It would be best to hide as much of my pain as possible…if such a thing were possible. Nasus carried me somewhere, the light blinding if I could even see but it did make my eyes ache. Too damn bright. I suddenly felt the urge to vomit again and scurried out of his grasp and to what appeared to be a trash can. I slumped against the wall and moaned as if possessed. I touch my face panting from the heat.

What was happening to me? Think Sync…Nasus placed something cold and wet on my head and I return the kind gesture with a weak smile.

"Soraka is on her way. Hold on just a bit longer." His voice was calm and assuring which seemed to steady my quickening heart. I felt…emotionally better.

Pulse's power was the control over a shadow wolf called Tenebrae. Did he use Tenebrae on me? When he bit me, I didn't see it manifesting or influencing him. It shouldn't be able to on its own but…this was Tenebrae's power; to curse and destroy the body and mind within.

I groan. When I backed him into an emotional corner, Tenebrae must've bitten me. With Pulse's declining stability anything was possible.

"Please sit him on the bed," said a familiar voice. It reminded me of my mother. So much compassion and earthly warm tenderness.

Nasus's arms gathered around me once more and I want to melt in his grasp but it would just hurt. Those lovely brown eyes looked for mine. I feel his calloused hands stroke my cheek with careful consideration and gentle care. Soraka places a hand over my chest, a warm light emanated from her palm. I began to feel instant relief as if she were purifying my very soul. The dull haze and agony vanished. I tried to sit up but Nasus gently pushed me back down.

"Rest." He said. "I'll come back to check on you later."

"But Nasus, I'm fine now, really." I tried to assure him which was true.

He frowned, his eyes examining my body, which for some reason delighted me. Nasus caressed my cheek again and I almost purred in excitement but I held it. I leaned into it as he stroked.

"Can we talk about this later?" He asks, his thumb traced tracing circles around my jaw. I almost couldn't answer him. He was just so alluring and mesmerizing that it became painful to look away.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked. Not because I didn't want him not to know—I was happy someone cared enough about us to worry but I didn't want Pulse to get in trouble. The last thing Pulse needed was for someone to upset him again.

"Because your general well-being matters to me and I—"he hesitated and then decided to keep whatever he was going to say to himself. "Nothing Sync." He gets up and heads for the door and I whine a bit, his hand leaving an aching in my chest for him to touch me again.

"Thank you for helping me, Nasus." I say and he nods smiling pleasantly, the door shutting soundly behind him.

"Can you tell me how such darkness surrounded your heart?" Soraka startled me with her question and it took me a moment to answer. I would have to lie again...

She looked saddened but tried to smile. "I'm not sure. I don't remember much." I reply and she rests a hand on my shoulder.

"If you want to talk, I'm here."

I nod and thank her. Everyone here seemed so nice but I would be naive to believe everyone was. It wouldn't hurt to at least tell Nasus maybe.

"You can use the office's shower if you'd like to clean up. I'll go get a fresh set of cloths for you."

"You don't—"

She gave me a scowl like a mother would her petulant child for disobeying her. I swallow hard.

"Yes ma'am," I reply and she smiles before walking out the office.

I didn't want to admit but I did smell of death or something similar. Saying I just smelled bad would be an understatement. The office bathroom was very spacious and clean with other utility devices but I didn't know what they were used for. The water felt wonderful against my fur as I sighed contently. I kept my head under the water, the constant pressure soothing. I close my eyes slipping away to the past.

What was I going to do with Pulse? I was losing him and I didn't know why. I haven't seen much of him these past few days either…was someone bothering him? And If someone was…what could I do? I didn't enjoy harming people. When Pulse and I played together, I let him win just to see his smile. What could I do? What can I do? Being abrasive and bold wasn't really my strong points.

I turned off the water deciding it was time to get out and towel myself off. There was one on the rack and I did my best to dry my fur as much as possible and wrapped it around my form. I opened the door, a women with rose colored tresses glanced at me and licked her lips. She watched me curiously, seizing me up like a piece of meat.

"Well well…what do we have here?" She walks over to me and presses her chest against mine allowing me a decent view of her cleavage. I tried my best to control my wandering eyes. She puts a finger on the rim of my towel with a sultry smile.

I blush at her advances as she then traced circles on my abdomen with her finger. The door opened and Soraka gasped, her face red with embarrassment.

"It's not what it looks like!" I panic and hide my face in my palms.

"What are you doing in here Sarah?"

"Miss Fortune." She corrected. "Was just coming in here for a Band-Aid but I found…a different sort of Band-Aid."

"You're wasting your time." Soraka laughs almost unusual as if forced.

"Oh?" She arches a brow.

"He likes Nasus."

"Is it that obvious?" I ask and sigh feeling the heat in my cheeks.

"You were purring when he touched you—"

"I don't purr!" I yell. Suddenly the towel around me falls to floor and Soraka's face seems to vanish from sight.

"My my, aren't you blessed?" Miss Fortune giggles and I cover up. My heart was beating fast in my chest and my face felt like it would explode. The cloths Soraka picked out were folded on the bed as I walked over to them turning my back to Miss Fortune but that didn't stop her from commenting again about my physique. I got dressed and Soraka picked herself up shaking away the thoughts.

"I'm sorry Soraka! I didn't mean to show you _that."_ I apologize but she waves it off.

"Just something I'm not used to seeing." She fixed herself and brushed off the imaginary dirt from her clothing. "Sarah—"

"Miss Fortune." She corrected again but Soraka didn't seem to notice.

"Sync clearly is obsessed with Nasus—"

"I'm not obsessed!" I hid my face again but this time I face plant the bed.

"How about you help him seduce Nasus?" Soraka suggested and I peer up at her and then look at Miss Fortune.

"Is she deaf?" I ask and Miss Fortune shrugs.

"I think she does it on purpose honestly."

I roll my eyes. "I don't need help seducing anyone." I stutter and resume planting my face back into the sheets.

"Why would I help him?"

"Because he could use some good advice from one of the bests." Soraka replied.

I give up. Soraka wasn't going to let it go and I would never get to leave if I didn't agree. Although, a part me wanted to try. A warm feeling swelled within me as I thought about the possible outcomes of seducing Nasus. I laughed softly under my breath.

"Fine. But you know what I want in return." Miss Fortune replies and I follow her out.

For the rest of day Miss Fortune showed me numerous examples of seducing men. She never failed and she often got winks and groped. I don't think she minded though. We sat together at the Cafeteria and ate taking a break from all the teaching. I've never been so embarrassed in my life. I would never be able to do some of the things she showed me. I didn't have breasts or a vagina! How the fuck was I going to seduce Nasus? I sighed and hit my head on against the table annoyed at my life.

"Oh c'mon puppy. I think you'll do great."

I peer up at her. Puppy? "Come say that a little closer to my teeth."

"So why do you like Nasus?"

I sigh and sit up. "I don't know. He just has some type of power over me. He's cute, strong, and those dark brown eyes always fluster me. He's really nice to me, too."

Miss Fortunes stares at me, her head resting in her palm. "Sync, are you a bottom?"

I cough and hid my face in my palm. "I'm not answering that!"

"It's not a bad thing?" She laughs and pokes my hand playfully.

"Found a new toy?" A gruff voice asked. It was a man with a large hat with skulls on it. Miss Fortune glared at him scornfully, a clear distaste for the man.

Toy? Does everyone want me to punch them today? I flex my fingers hearing them crack.

"You're just begging for a bullet up your as—"

"Last time I checked, I was a better shot than ya, girl." He laughed and walked away leaving Miss Fortune to swear under her breath.

"I hate him so much." She mutters.

"I can tell."

Miss Fortune reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small mirror and lip stick.

"You ever take a second?" She asks me.

"What?"

"When you look at your face and you say to yourself…_bitch, you could never!" _Her voice suddenly went cold and deep as if she were a demon.

Startled, I jumped up from the table and studied her…from a distance. She stared hard into the mirror applying her make-up.

"I'm just gonna…go." I say and walk away from her scared as hell.

* * *

><p>Thanks guys for reading! Enjoy the rest of the story...when I write it...<p>

R&R!


End file.
